In integrated circuit applications, more and more functions are integrated into products. For example, different functional elements such as 3G video elements, WiFi elements, Bluetooth elements, and audio/video elements may need to be integrated together to form an application. A commonly known application for these devices is the mobile application, in which mobile devices such as cell phones are formed.
Capacitors are widely used in the mobile applications. The capacitors may need to adapt to high frequencies when used in the mobile applications. For example, the Q factors of the capacitors need to be high enough in radio frequencies. The breakdown voltages, the leakage currents, and the like, also need to suit to the respective applications.